1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an operation support program. In particular, the invention relates to an operation support program for supporting a plurality of tasks that are different from one another and are carried out as a result of execution of a plurality of device control programs that are different from one another.
2. Related Art
An operation support program that displays a pop-up message with an embedded URL (Uniform Resource Locator) for linking to a website on which users can purchase consumable supplies is known in the art. The pop-up message appears when the remaining amount of consumable supplies such as ink cartridges, printing paper, and the like reaches a predetermined level. An example of such an operation support program is disclosed in JP-A-2004-206678. Such an operation support program is provided for each device control program. Though a URL that is managed by an operation support program that is installed in a client PC (Personal Computer) is a fixed value, since a plurality of Web servers is located as intermediaries on a route for accessing a website on which users can purchase consumable supplies, it is possible to change a website to which the users are guided even after the distribution of the operation support program merely by changing the URL registered in the Web servers.
In addition, for the purpose of supporting various tasks that are carried out by means of a multi-function device having a printing function, a scanning function, and a facsimile function, an operation support program that configures GUI (Graphical User Interface) corresponding to tasks that are different from one another in a single window in a unified view is also known in the art (refer to JP-A-2004-206678). Related art that has not been published and thus known yet is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-94643. Such an operation support program displays messages with embedded links to, for example, an online manual, FAQ, program update data, a website on which users can purchase consumable supplies, and the like and messages with embedded shortcuts for launching an image retouch program and other programs in a single window.
However, an operation support program of related art offers nothing more than providing fixed links or fixed shortcuts to users by itself. Accordingly, it is difficult to offer Web service with great usability in a finely tuned manner as ever-changing business scene demands. Specifically, in comparison with a case where users have to actively follow a link in order to browse a web page that offers service that they demand, usability is greater in a case where users can passively browse a web page that offers service that they demand. In order to offer such Web service to users, it is necessary to set a link depending on model, frequency in use, locale, language, time, operation state, and the like. To provide various Web-server-linked services or various non-linked services depending on model, frequency in use, locale, language, time, operation state, and the like in a finely-tuned manner for supporting tasks, however, it is necessary to finely set a link for each individual user; in addition, it is necessary to change the content of a linked Web server as business scene changes. Moreover, it is preferable to change GUI of a client PC. To change a unified GUI that consolidates GUIs that are respectively unique to a plurality of device control programs, it is necessary to carry out unified management on the automatic updating of program modules and data respectively unique to the plurality of device control programs. However, a workable solution (function) for carrying out unified management on the automatic updating of a plurality of programs and data working with a plurality of device control programs for implementing functions that are different from one another, for example, the functions of a printer, a scanner, a fax machine, and a digital camera, has not been devised yet.
As another disadvantage, it is not efficient, and practically impossible, to individually develop an operation support program for each device driver or for each device for providing operation support programs that correspond to various device control programs and various devices.
Moreover, as another disadvantage, related-art operation support GUI cannot be automatically activated in response to a change in environment. That is, unless users activate an operation support program, it is not possible to support a plurality of tasks that are different from one another and are carried out as a result of execution of a plurality of device control programs that are different from one another as the situation demands.